


Glass Bead

by syuyaa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Summary: 建旻哥是笨蛋吧。哪有让omega做到这个份上的，是圣女贞德吗。
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 20





	Glass Bead

吕焕雄在他怀里睡着了，呼吸均匀，满足而甘甜。

李抒澔要抱着他去洗漱的手一时停下来，抚上他颈后那红肿结块的那一小片皮肤。

觉得痛吗…

焕雄没有回答，也没有醒来。

李抒澔看起来不像是个alpha。

大部分时候都笑眼弯弯，几乎从没被人见到过锋芒露出来的样子。他被很多人这么说，玩笑开多了似乎也是这么默认了。至少理事拍着他的肩膀说，蛮好的，抒澔啊。

好在哪里呢，他也不知道。

刚进公司的时候就只有他和吕焕雄，矮矮的、未分化的小孩子，却是公司同期练习生里前辈一样的存在。

像是缺少了某种现实特质，吕焕雄除了闷头练习和跳舞之外几乎一无所知，分化也来的又晚又突兀。

是李抒澔发现的那一天，他推开又沉又重的练习室门，被熏得差点晕倒。密闭着灌满了omega信息素的房间里味道并不友好，李抒澔要捏着鼻子才能走进了看见，吕焕雄缩在一角里，裸露出来的肌肤上全是被自己抓出来的挠痕。

听到有人叫他的名字，吕焕雄才从几乎半昏迷里抬起头，厚厚的刘海被汗水沾湿分缕，露出额头和时常被遮住的眼睛来。那是李抒澔见过的最漂亮的脸，眼睛里有一团迷雾重重的森林，这让本来已经准备去拿抑制剂的他鬼迷心窍地停下来了。

然后吕焕雄向他伸出了手。

浸湿的，滚烫的，omega柔软的指节。

建旻哥。他这么说。

我好难受。

吕焕雄比谁都聪明，又比谁都更像笨蛋。

他很快适应了分化的性别，在公司杂乱的气味里靠着抑制剂大张旗鼓地行走，除了每期的抑制剂都是李抒澔惦念着拿给他，甚至是亲自注射到他体内。

李抒澔没有标记他，所以吕焕雄对他也没有过多的依恋。连表达需求的方式也含蓄，大部分时候可能是李抒澔在自己房间的床上发现湿淋淋的omega，脑袋都缩进被子里捂着。

这使得孙东柱刚进公司的时候总喜欢粘着吕焕雄。

焕雄哥，被标记过了吗？

吕焕雄沉默了一阵。没有哦。

欸？

年轻少年的惊讶声音传不进李抒澔脑子里了，他站在练习室另一隅，没勇气抬头看吕焕雄停顿的那段时间是不是看向了自己。

下一次孙东柱从他房间出来的时候，脸色有些难看。

焕雄哥发情了。他这么说着，眼睛却瞪着李抒澔。

你不是也可以帮他吗？

孙东柱像听见了笑话。你难道不知道吗，alpha最讨厌有别人味道的东西了。

李抒澔赶紧冲进房间里。

吕焕雄倒在床上，衣服已经被脱掉了，抱紧手臂，全身都处在应激了的戒备状态。

焕雄，焕雄…东柱对你做什么了？

吕焕雄闻到熟悉的味道放松下来，松开手的时候李抒澔才看见，胸口又被抓得一道道交错，像第一次分化那天一样。

建旻哥…

对不起，焕雄，对不起…

吕焕雄很少哭，总像是先天被少植入了omega得感情。

他一边哭一边把头埋进李抒澔胸口，抓着李抒澔身上那件衣服的手一阵阵地抖。

好可怕…东柱好可怕…

李抒澔看见他脖子后面红肿着，留着被人强制亵玩过的痕迹。皮肤薄薄地包裹着腺体，脆弱地轻轻用牙齿碰一下就会破裂似的，从那里溢出浓稠的，甜腻的味道来。

他早已完全熟悉吕焕雄的味道了，熟悉到很多时候根本觉察不出存在感来。

孙东柱愠怒的脸在他脑子里循环着，不是因为alpha争夺食物的愤怒——非要说的话，李抒澔大概天生缺少这样刚愎的感情。

不标记也会产生味道吗？

他这么想着，温柔地吻上那块皮肤。吕焕雄被抚慰了，身体平静不久，又很快以另一种方式燥热起来。

谁又能对孙东柱这样的人有办法呢？

李抒澔又在远远看着，看见孙东柱把吕焕雄压在地上，凭着打闹的借口，蹭过吕焕雄被高领毛衣好好遮住了的腺体。

吕焕雄哆嗦了一下，但是下一秒孙东柱就收回了手，撒娇似的扑进吕焕雄怀里，执起他的手指捏着，扬起娇滴滴地声音。

那天晚上吃饭的时候李抒澔坐到他旁边，在烤肉店满溢的油脂香味里，他清晰地感受到吕焕雄身上传出来的刺鼻的，属于孙东柱的味道。

烤架上焦黄的五花肉也变得味同嚼蜡起来。

他兴致缺失，对侧孙东柱倒是不满起来，嚷嚷着因为李抒澔的脸色肉都变难吃了。

李抒澔盯着在一边钝感着的吕焕雄，咬紧了牙齿。

多吃点，我请客。

孙东柱阴阳怪气地欢呼起来，转身又去招呼老板。倒是吕焕雄想着要阻止他，去拉孙东柱的胳膊。

东柱，点太多会浪费的。

有什么关系嘛，反正。孙东柱眼珠里圆溜溜地转着。是抒澔哥请，客。

Omega和alpha做爱，应该是什么样子的？

李抒澔用力顶进深处的时候，吕焕雄发出的声音也绝称不上放荡。更不逞他们的交流，李抒澔从不会说下流的话，吕焕雄也不会答。满足欲望之外的吕焕雄就像一辙清澈的小溪，或者山间的风。除了他第一次见过就难忘的眼睛，那双眼睛现在睁开了，被情欲填得满满地，凝视着他。

你会对别人露出这样的眼神吗？

李抒澔想来是在心里默默念着得，真的说出口也慌张了一下，但他急切地，确凿地想知道吕焕雄的答案。吕焕雄的颜色从眼睛开始冷了半截，干涩地说出口。

会的啊。

哥，我可是omega啊。

吕焕雄在那之后向公司请了休假，消失得杳无音讯。

李抒澔第三次在代表室门口徘徊的时候终于被叫进去了。

抒澔啊，没有解约，绝对没有，只是去休假了，你没有他的联系方式吗，可以去找啊？

是啊。去找他吧。

李抒澔在多少天之后早上醒来产生了前半得赞同，又在更多天之后夜晚躺下的时候终于念出了后半句。起身找手机花了半个小时，从通讯录里找出熟悉的名字，又花了半个小时。

是忙音，嘟嘟嘟地，急促又烦躁。

建旻哥，建旻哥…

为什么宁愿在我床上睡觉，都不愿意去找我？

吕焕雄看起来有点无奈，又有点欣慰。李抒澔迷糊得脑子还没完全清醒起来，只是循着本能翻身压住他，深深地封住他日思夜想的嘴唇。

焕雄尼，…我还没有睡醒。

我什么都会做的。

吕焕雄身上发出浆洗味道，单一而干净。

好呀。

你哭着说不要我也会做的。

什么啊，我什么时候说过那样的话。

做到最后的时候omega全身都颤抖起来，呜呜咽咽得说不出话来。

好过分，不要了，建旻哥不要这样，不要…

焕雄啊，让我标记你吧。

…但是就算你说不要我也会做的。

建旻哥是笨蛋吧。

哪有让omega做到这个份上的，是圣女贞德吗。

焕雄尼是omega真的太好了。


End file.
